An individual packaging body of an absorbent article is known, in which an absorbent body such as a sanitary napkin, a panty liner, a disposable diaper, etc., is packaged one by one by a packaging sheet, whereby is individually packaged. By individually packaging an absorbent article, an absorbent article can be carried one by one easily and sanitarily.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a packaging body of an absorbent article is described, comprising the absorbent article which includes an absorbent main body that has a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet and an absorbent body disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet, and a packaging sheet which individually packages the absorbent article, wherein the absorbent article is individually packaged by folding the packaging sheet and the absorbent article in a state in which the absorbent article is disposed over the packaging sheet, a fold is formed in the packaging sheet and the absorbent article, along a longitudinal direction of the absorbent article, in a state in which the individually packaged absorbent article is opened, and the fold includes a first fold at which the absorbent article and the packaging sheet are folded back toward the top sheet side, and a second fold adjacent to the first fold, at which the absorbent article and the packaging sheet are folded back toward the back sheet side.